


Soulmate Prompt-Eddie/Buck

by MooredMermaid



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooredMermaid/pseuds/MooredMermaid
Summary: I suck at finishing fics so I’m going to post ideas here and let y’all do what you will with them.Soulmate AU where marks you get cuts ,bruises, etc show on the other person’s skin. Buck’s childhood is up to you but he sees normal things from his soulmate until they change (Eddie enlists). Idk how exactly but Buck ends up married to Doug. Eddie noticed when the marks change then both think the other has died. Eddie gets drunk and has Chris when he realizes he’ll never meet his soulmate. Buck runs from Doug when he realizes the same(gunshot wounds). Buck goes crazy with freedom (SEALS training, bartending South America, etc) . Both end up as firefighters in LA in 118 but it takes till the tunnel or later to figure out what they are... Have fun!
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Doug Kendall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Soulmate Prompt-Eddie/Buck

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use as little or much of ideas as possible... 
> 
> Maybe Buck is a SEAL for a while, maybe they don’t figure it out until their wedding day, or until Chris and Carla point it out. Maybe Eddie and Buck are at the pier not Chris. Or other scenarios...

I suck at finishing fics so I’m going to post ideas here and let y’all do what you will with them.  
Soulmate AU where marks you get cuts ,bruises, etc show on the other person’s skin. Buck’s childhood is up to you but he sees normal things from his soulmate until they change (Eddie enlists). Idk how exactly but Buck ends up married to Doug. Eddie noticed when the marks change then both think the other has died. Eddie gets drunk and has Chris when he realizes he’ll never meet his soulmate. Buck runs from Doug when he realizes the same(gunshot wounds). Buck goes crazy with freedom (SEALS training, bartending South America, etc) . Both end up as firefighters in LA in 118 but it takes till the tunnel or later to figure out what they are... Have fun!


End file.
